Save The Best For Last
by Ceasefire
Summary: D18, WAFF and slight sexual themes:: It seemed like all of their other firsts came before their first kiss, but it was definitely worth the wait.


A fic written for a prompt meme on my LJ. In this case, the prompts were D18 and first kiss.

Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

  
It seemed like all of their other firsts came before their first kiss.

Their first meeting had been what started their relationship off, of course. First impressions had not been particularly favourable on either side; Hibari had thought Dino was a herbivore, and Dino had thought Hibari was a brat. Dino only put up Hibari's stubborn attitude for the sake of his family's relationship with the Vongola, and Hibari had only allowed him to be near him at all because he'd been bored and felt like biting someone to death.

Their first fight had quickly followed their first meeting, although this was hardly surprising considering the reason why Dino had gone out of his way to find the Vongola Cloud Guardian candidate in the first place. After they were done for the day, Dino had offered the student medical attention for the various cuts and bruises that his whip had caused, and Hibari had ignored him and walked away without so much as a goodbye. Hibari may have been a brat, but Dino realised he respected his strength.

The first time Dino had touched Hibari took place on the same night as he met his student's parents for the first time. The younger man had managed to injure his leg so badly that he was unable to walk, and he had grudgingly allowed his tutor to escort him to his front door. He had thought that Kyouya's skin would be warm, but he was surprised to find it cool to the touch when he placed a supporting arm around his shoulders, and decided at that very moment that it suited him far better anyway. Hibari's parents seemed surprised by Dino's presence when they opened the front door, but Dino figured they might have been more unsettled by the fact that the blonde foreigner accompanying their son was himself accompanied by several men in dark glasses and suits. Hibari had stalked past them and out of Dino's sight, and once Dino had introduced himself as "Kyouya's tutor", the two people in front of him seemed to relax a little, although they still gave his men a strange look before they shut their front door at the end of their conversation.

The first time they had eaten out together, Hibari had been the one who had decided on traditional Japanese food. Actually, _demanded_ was probably the right word to use, but Dino hadn't minded, because he'd been wanting to find out more about his student for a while now and he figured that this was the perfect chance. His plan was foiled by Hibari, who glared at him every time he asked even the simplest of questions and told him it was time to eat, not to talk about trivial matters like what his favourite colour was. At the end of the night, Dino had placed the last gyoza on Hibari's plate and grinned. His student had frowned, but ate the dumpling anyway. Dino's grin had broadened and he silently acknowledged that he was falling.

Their first real date had been simple, and Dino had had to cover it up by saying it was some sort of training exercise, but he was pretty sure that by the time he had bought the movie tickets, popcorn and drinks, Kyouya had figured out that it wasn't training. The fact that the younger man had not yet left without a word was encouraging. The movie itself was some historical drama about the early Meiji period leading up to the Meiji Restoration, but Dino figured that Kyouya was far more likely to watch that than any of the other movies that were showing. He just didn't seem like the type to sit through a subtitled foreign comedy movie, or through an animated movie based off the latest comic book sensation in Japan. He had dropped Hibari home after the movie; his parents greeted him warmly this time, and Dino knew that his choice to only take Romario with them instead of his entire entourage had been the right one.

The first time they had gone beyond simple touches was the night after their movie date, and Dino knew he'd never look at the backseat of his chauffeured car the same way again. Hibari had been the one to start it, strangely enough, and he hadn't quite known how to react when Kyouya had reached for the zipper on his pants with such a look of boredom that he felt unnerved. Afterward, Dino had bonelessly righted himself, wiped at Kyouya's swollen lips with the back of his shaking hand and tried to grab the younger man for a kiss. Hibari had hit him in the nose with his forearm and calmly opened the door of the car and got out, and it was only then that Dino realised that the car hadn't been moving for a good ten minutes and they'd already arrived at his student's house.

The battle for the rings happened two days after that, and Dino didn't see much of Hibari during that time because of Squalo's injuries and Hibari's own elusiveness. He was due to fly back to Italy shortly after that, but he didn't try to contact Hibari because he knew that his student wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be, so he simply waited and watched every second on the clock tick by and thought about how their time was being wasted.

Thankfully, his patience finally paid off on the day he was due to go back to Italy, when he found Hibari leaning against the bedroom door of the apartment he rented in Japan with an impatient look on his face, and _God_ was it ever inconvenient; he was due to leave for the airport in 5 minutes. Kyouya was supposed to be in school, and Dino had no idea how he had managed to get in, but his student merely responded that he could be wherever he wanted to be, and Dino had smiled and known that everything was alright. Dino wasted four minutes of their remaining time together holding Kyouya against his chest, and he was surprised that Kyouya allowed him to touch him for that long but didn't question it. When Romario called to tell him that they had to get going very shortly, Hibari had stared Dino and frowned, and Dino had given him a quizzical look in return.

"Don't make me wait, herbivore."

Dino had blinked, and then smiled broadly.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kyouya."

Dino managed to press a soft, fleeting kiss to Hibari's lips before Romario entered the apartment and told his boss it was time to leave, tactfully ignoring Kyouya's presence aside from mentioning that the maids would show his guest out.

The Cavallone Boss was able to leave Japan with a smile on his face and an unspoken promise in the back of his mind.

Their first kiss had definitely been worth the wait.

**END**


End file.
